The Mysterious G.S. Ball - Part 1
by Pikachu1
Summary: Ash is 15 and competing in the Neo League.


THE MYSTERIOUS G.S. BALL

Author: Pikachu

Part #1 

Chapter#1

Its been five years since we've seen Ash , Misty and Brock and also Pikachu now Ash is fifteen and so is Misty and Brock is almost an adult he is twenty. Ash is now competing in the "Neo League". He has to get fourteen badges to compete in the league. Now let the story begin. As our heroes are walking to there next big challenge we see Ash pulling up his shirt sleeve.

What could he be looking at? It's Professor Oaks latest invention the "PokeGear" it looks like a watch but it is actually a device used to contact other trainers to plan Pokemon battles. "Hello is anybody there? Gary you there?" Ash stop playing with your dumb toys and gadgets! Be quiet Misty Im trying to make a phone call! "After five years they're still at it !" Brock said to himself .What was that you dufuss? as she hit Brock over the head. "Hello Gary" Hey well you snooze yah loose I've already got two Neo Badges. So do you want to have a battle later on? "Sure" Ash said. As our heroes continued there journey they saw a strange figure in the trees. It was the bird Ash saw at the beginning of his Pokemon journey. "Dexter analyze" Houou the psychic/ flying Pokemon. This is rarely seen and one of a kind no further data known. "Masterball go!" Ash cried"…Yes!!! we got Houou! Pika pika!

Phone call phone call ring ring! There goes your stupid beeper again Ash! "Will you shut up Misty gosh why does a stupid ***** have to follow me around I'm not getting you a stupid bike! Hello Ash how is your Pokemon journey coming along? Oh hi Professor Oak my Pokemon journey is doing great and guess what? I just caught a Legendary bird! Who Articuno, Zapdos or Moltres? Oak asked. Nope its Houou the extremely rare Pokemon Ash said. "Houou wow I haven't heard about that Pokemon for about fifty years that's amazing where did you find it? "In the woods it just flew out of a tree." "Well I have to be going now Professor bye!" So Prof. Oak said he hadn't heard that name in fifty years. Ash said. Hey Ash I read in this in the Neo Trainers Guide that you have to get fourteen badges to compete in the Neo league! Brock said. Fourteen duh as Ash fell onto the ground. Well I can get those badges if Pikachu is with me so how about it Pikachu are you with me? Pika Pika! So Brock whats the first badge I have to get? Ash asked puzzled. Ah I read it's the "Sky Badge" only three Pokemon can fight and it has to be Bird type Pokemon. Brock answered. So I got a Pidgeot and a Houou but I need another where will I get one? Ash asked. Why don't you look up your ass Ash! You might find some weird and unearthly things in there because you never wipe it after taking a crap! Misty chuckled. Then Ash let out Charizard and told him to use Flamethrower on Misty but Charizard used it on Ash! Stop fighting Ash and Misty its starting to be pathetic and your always starting it Misty cause of your stupid bike! Brock said. Now where could I start looking for another Bird type Pokemon?

Chapter#2

"Hey Ash to bad you didn't catch that Fearow at the time Pidgeotto evolved". Misty chuckled. "Well your just a ***** Misty!" "Oh yah if I'm a ***** you can shove your head up your but you ugly freak!" Misty yelled. Stop fighting you guys we have to look for another bird type of Pokemon. Brock interrupted. Yah I guess we could stop fighting…for now. Said Ash sarcastically. Now Ash is in the Neo forest looking for another bird type Pokemon as he and his friends are walking on the path they see a trainer trying to catch a Pokemon. This pokemon is a undiscovered specie. "Whats that?" Ash said in astonishment. "Ladybah" the lady bug Pokemon, this Pokemon usually travels around in sworms around big forests and rarely seen. "Pokeball ball go!" The trainer yelled. It was a catch! "You sure are pretty Miss whats your name?" Brock said with goo goo eyes. Gee is there ever a time when Brocks hormones don't kick in? Misty sassed. Oh hello are you Pokemon trainers? The trainer questioned. "Yes they all replied". So did you see my wonderful catch? Oh and by the way my name is Agatha. "Agatha that rings a bell to me hey your one of the Elite Four aren't you?" Ash asked. "Why yes I am one of the Elite Four I am the psychic Pokemon Master!" "I am Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet and these are my friends Misty, Brock and of course Pikachu!" Pika pika! "I challenge you to a Pokemon Match Agatha?" Your on! Agatha shouted. "It will be three on three match ok Ash?" Right. Ash yelled. Pokemon go! Pikachu I choose you! Ash yelled. And I will choose Gengar go! Agatha shouted. "Gengar use your psywave now! Agatha yelled. "Pikachu confuse Gengar with your agility! Ash cried. Pikachu easily went around Gengar and confused him. "Gengar use your hypnosis now!" Agatha shrieked. "You're finished!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu thunderwave now!" Within an instant Gengar was paralyzed and fainted from Pikachu's high voltage. "I'll call it quits right now because I have to heal Gengar right away at the Pokemon Center just up the road and if you need a place to stay there is also a hotel there so I guess I'll see you around Ash maybe in a Pokemon League that for sure will be a better match Bye!" As Agatha ran off. "So Ash lets go stay at the hotel because its getting dark and me and Brock and Pikachu are tired and hungry" Misty said. Next we find our starving heroes in the Pokemon center Ash stuffing his face with Ice cream, Misty shoving chocolate crapes down her throat and brock well who knows what he's doing. "Hey Nurse Joy you sure are pretty!" Brock said in astonishment. "After five years you still haven't found a girlfriend!" Misty laughed. "Hey but out." Brock yelled. "Hey Nurse Joy do you now where you can find any bird type Pokemon?" Ash questioned. "Ahh did you check the Neo forest?" Nurse Joy asked. "No I didn't check because it was getting dark out." Ash replied. "Well there are Otachi's and Hoho's in there!" Joy said. "Otachi's Hoho's what are they?" Ash questioned. "Well their bird and flying type, Otachi is a Raccoon/flying type and Hoho is a Owl/flying type." Nurse Joy replied. "Oh I'll just check there in the morning then, so are these Pokemon new specie because I never heard of them but I have the Pokemon, Hinoroarshi, Chikolita and Waninoko they are Fire,grass and water type Pokemon." Ash said. " You guys better get to sleep and Pikachu I'll heal him up in a jiffy so just go up to your hotel rooms and I'll see you in the morning!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully. " well goodnight Pikachu." Ash bided. Pika pii. "Hey Ash lets play a little prank on Misty tonight heres what we'll do. We will right a letter saying "Sorry Misty but me and Brock have left because we can't stand you any longer! And we also took all of your Pokemon including Togechick and also your suspenders bye!" So Ash what we'll do is give nurse Joy her Pokemon and we'll hide her suspenders under the bed, and we'll go get groceries early in the morning k?" Brock told Ash. 9 hours later…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty shrieked. "Where are my suspenders that's what keeps my clothes on!" Misty cried. "And My Pokemon where are they? Togechick where are you?" Misty yelled. "I bet Ash and Brock are behind this?" misty questioned herself. "Hello room service your clothes Miss a pink sports string sweater and Blue short jeans and your back pack style of purse with your Pokemon in it." The maid yelled. "My clothes what clothes?" Misty asked. "The ones your friends ordered for you." The maid replied. "Oh the S.O.B.S Ash and Brock how kind!" Misty said. "Oh and they also ordered you this bra and underwear because they said you never wore those" The maid chuckled. " So I never wear a bra and underwear well Ash and Brock are going to get it!" Mist laughed. As Misty and goes downstairs she finds Ash and Brock laughing in the lobby! "Hey Brock, Ash where are my normal clothes?" Misty questioned. "Well we kind of, we kind of … gave them away!" Brock and Ash replied. "What why did you do that you retards?" Misty yelled. "Because you haven't changed your style of clothes for a long time, and your fashion sense sucks!" Brock sassed. "OHH MY FASHION SENSE SUCKS DOES IT?" (As Misty hit Brock over the head with a two by four!) "Ahh sorry to interrupt but Ash aren't you supposed to be looking for another bird type of Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked. "Oh yah I better get to that Neo Forest Here I come, ready Pikachu?" Pika chuu!

Chapter#3

"So Ash what are you going to catch a Hoho or a Otachi?" Brock asked. "I think I am going to catch an Otachi and if I can find a Hoho I'll catch it too!" As Ash and Brock are chatting Misty sees something in the bushes, what could it be? And out pops a Otachi and scares Misty out of her shorts! "Hey gotta catch it, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash yelled. Pika pii! "Pikachu thunder-shock now!" Ash cried. Pika chuuuuuu! But Otachi dodges Pikachu's attack and in a flash Otachi uses a new attack called "Body Sludge" and slams Pikachu to the ground! "No Pikachu!" Ash cried. Chuuuu! Pikachu cried in pain. "Pikachu come back your too weak!" Ash cried. "Alright Chikolita I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Use your Petal Dance now!" Ash cried. And the wild Otachi tried to dodge Chikoriita's attack but it was no use and Otachi was greatly weakened! "Pokeball go" As Ash watches the Pokeball go back and fourth It was a catch! "Yes we got Otachi!" Ash yelled. Pika Pika chuu! A little while later. "Hey Professor could you transport one of Pokemon over? I'm going to send Horoukusu over so just send me over Otachi" Ash said. "Sure it will be there in a minute" Oak replied. "Bye Horoukusu!" Ash bided. Ash took his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and she revived his Pokemon, ready to battle. "Pidgeot, Houou and Otachi are ready to fight Ash!" Nurse Joy said. "Ok my Pokemon are ready for the Sky Gym, Pikachu, Brock and Misty lets go!" Ash said in amazement. "Pika Pika pii!" As Pikachu pointed to the gym. "Yes where here and Brock do you know who the Gym leader is?" Ash questioned. "Its awesome, it's a girl her name is Raini!" Brock said amazed. "Hah it's a girl well she probably isn't a beautiful and elegant as me!" Misty sassed. "Shut up Misty, god your such a pain in the ass and your mouth is so big it takes five hours to close it!" Ash chuckled. (As Ash and Misty are trying to fight Pikachu uses his Thunder-bolt on Ash and Misty!) "Lets stop fighting now and lets go inside the Gym" Ash said. "Hello I have come for a Pokemon Match!" Ash yelled. "Hello stranger I am the Sky Gym Leader my name is Raini and I accept your challenge it will be a three on three Pokemon battle only flying type will be used, let it begin!" Raini yelled. "Your on" Ash yelled back. "I'll start off with Yorunozuku!" Raini yelled. "Dexter analyze" Ash said. "Yorunzuku the Owl type Pokemon, this Pokemon is is very wise and only comes out every 100 years so this Pokemon is very rare and hard to catch only the Lure-ball can catch this specie of Pokemon no further details known" "And I choose Otachi, Go!" Ash cried. "Yorunzuku Double team now!" Raini screamed. "Otachi Tail slam now!" Ash yelled. Otachi is confused with Yorunzuku's Double team attack and in a second Yorunzuku knocks Otachi out of the fight! "No Otachi, your going to loose now Raini!" Ash yelled. "Don't be so sure of that Ash looks like Otachi hasen't been trained yet you should train it the weaker the Pokemon is the weaker the trainer is!" Raini chuckled. "You better take that back Raini I am a great Pokemon Trainer! And now I will choose Pidgeot, go!" Ash replied. "And I will choose Yamikarasu go!" Raini cried. "Hey whats that?" Ash said. "Yamikarasu the Steel Crow type. This Pokemon is nocturnal, this bird is very timid but when provoked it will attack in a grumpy rage and will also strive to kill its enemy this so this Pokemon can be very dangerous and it is a very dangerous Pokemon to battle against !" "Pidgeot Razor wind now!" Ash said. "Yamikarasu steel wind now!" Raini screamed. "Pidgeot confuse it with your Agility" Ash yelled. Within a flash Yamikarasu was confused! "Pidgeot finish it off with your Wing slam!" Ash cried. As Pidgeot was diving from the sky it slammed its heavy wings on Yamikarasu and won the battle! "Yes good work Pidgeot!" Ash yelled. "No how could that happen? Well you and your Pokemon are no match for my next Pokemon! Neteio go!" Raini yelled. "Dexter do your job!" Ash said. "Neteio the Psy-bird this Pokemon is very elegant and its wingspan is two meters and if attempted to pull a feather off its wing you will be frozen to 1000 to 2000 years and this Pokemon is hard to come by and can only can be caught in a Masterball! "I would just quit now Ash because your Pokemon are no match for Neteio!" Raini yelled. "And I will choose Houou go!" Ash yelled back. "Ahh where did you find that its like and Ultra Rare Pokemon I want it!" Raini shrieked! "Well your not getting it, Houou Ice Blast now!" Ash cried. "Neteio confusion now !" Raini yelled. But Houous Ice Blast turned on him! "Houou dodge it quickly with your Fly attack and swoop down and render Neteio un-conscious!" Ash cried. Houou just makes it and dives down and renders Neteio un-conscious! "No Neteio how just how did that happen Ash you're a *****!" Raini cried. "Tell me about it" Misty sassed. "And proud of it! Houou finish it off with your Holy Blast your most powerful attack!" Ash yelled. "No Neteio,you cocky little ****!" Within a split second Neteio was hit with the blast and was a one hit KO move! "Yes!" Ash, Pikachu and Brock yelled. "Yes I won, I believe you owe me something Raini?" Ash sassed. "Yah hold on you jackass!" Raini yelled. "Thanks for the compliment Raini!" Ash replied. "Here you go Ash you've earned this the "Sky Badge"!" Raini replied. "Yes I got my first Neo Badge!" Ash yelled. Pika Pika!

As Ash, Pikachu and Brock and Misty are leaving Raini pulls Misty aside. "Hey Misty that is sure one ******* ******* boyfriend you got there I like his style!" Raini said. As Misty face turned red she hurled herself on Raini and started to swing her fists at her and seriously starts to beat her. "Come on Misty lets go… stupid broads always fighting!" Ash and Brock chuckled. Pi Pi Pi Pi (fight , fight, fight, fight!)

We now leave our heroes for a little while and down the road what will happen next?

Chapter#4

"Hey Brock where is the next gym could you check in your manual ?"Ash questioned. "Hold on hold on in a second, oh here it is its in Yankichi Valley." Brock replied. "Yankichi Valley where the heck is that ?" Ash cried. "Exactly 120 miles from here!" Brock yelled. "120 m..m..miles duh!" As Ash, Misty and Pikachu fell to the ground. "Well I guess we better start walking now so we can get there sooner so let's go!" Brock said cheerfully. "And why are you so excited about this Brock?" Misty asked. "Well you guys are so stupid especially you Ash, because you have a Houou and Pidgeot we can just ride them and it will take half of the time!" Brock sassed. "Oh yah I forgot, Pidgeot and Houou come out!" Ash said. "Houou, Pidgeot will you two let us ride on your back to Yankichi Valley because its really far from here?" Ash asked. And so Pidgeot and Houou agreed to letting them ride. "Ok Misty and Brock you two ride on Houou because he's bigger and me and Pikachu will ride on Pidgeot!" Ash said. "Wow Houou not so fast!" Misty cried. "No Houou go faster!" Ash and Brock yelled. "No I am going to puke on your head Brock and it won't taste good!" Misty yelled. "Hey Pikachu you having fun?" Ash asked. Pika! "Hey Brock You have a map right, could you check if there are any forests on the way to the Village?" Ash yelled. "Yes there's the Chrocrhaine Jungle and it's pretty big but it will take about a day to get there so we'll have to sleep before we get there." Brock replied. "Well ok I see a Pokemon Center up ahead and it's nine so let's go, Houou, Pidgeot see that Pokemon Center in the distance go there!" Ash yelled. "Ok make it a soft landing please!" Ash said. And so Misty being a ditz showing off while Houou is going to land saying "Look what I can do!", and Misty goes flying but Ash swoops down on Pidgeot and catches her! "Thanks Ash!" Misty cried. They were blushing, but Ash realized what he was doing and drops her into the bushes below them but it wasn't a long distance. "Ahh I am going to kick your fat ass you droped me in poison ivy whats the big idea idiot ?" Misty yelled. "Oops sorry about that Misty!" Ash yelled. "Somebody's in lo…" Brock said while Ash started to beat him senseless when they landed and then Pikachu shocked them! "Hey whats all the commotion out here you people look too old to be fighting so immature" Nurse Joy said. "Hey Nurse Joy you're the prettiest one I've seen in my whole life do you wan't to go out for a drink sometime?" Brock asked. "No I should stick to Pokemon and my job thanks anyways." Joy said.

"Ahh isn't it sad another turn down by a woman to Brock so sad!" Misty said sarcastically. "Hey shut up Misty you probably can't get any boyfriend remember your streetwalker clothes the suspenders!" Ash yelled. "Watch your mouth Ash!" Misty replied. "Hey Nurse Joy how long is the Chrocrhain Jungle from here do you have a map also so we don't get lost going to Yankichi Valley?" Ash questioned her. "Oh yes come into the Pokemon Center and I'll give it too and the Chrocrhain Jungle is 20 miles from here." Nurse Joy replied. "Joy can we stay over tonight because there's nowhere else to go and its six o'clock now and were hungry now?" Misty asked. "Why sure you people can and were having Sushi tonight and there is a lot of it so its ok!" Joy said. About 4 hours later…

"Ash I have to tell you something about the Chrocrhain Jungle, one of the Scientists noticed a strange undiscovered Pokemon was living in there and it was levitating around the Jungle one night and one of the Scientists that works here in the center spotted it when he was on a hike to the Jungle. The Pokemon was spreading pink dust around the Jungle and the scientists want to catch it and analyze it but this center doesn't want them bothering it so take this, this is the "Ultra Masterball" you need to catch it so it will stay safe!" Joy told Ash. "Ahh I read that this ball can catch any Pokemon in the world even if its Ultra rare! Yes I will take it and catch it Pikachu ready?" Ash yelled. Pika Pika pii!

"Wait hold on Ash its ten o'clock and you should go to bed if you want to catch that Pokemon and you will be tired tomorrow if you don't rest now so get to bed!" Joy demanded. "And if you dare to touch my stuff Ash and Brock I swear I will smother you two in your sleep you two got that?" Misty said with anger. "Don't worry Misty we won't touch your stuff we don't have time for you!" Ash and Brock chuckled. "Ok lets go to bed because I'm a little tired now so I'm going to sleep good night Pikachu." Ash bided. Chuu!

Chapter#5

Now we find our heroes done eating breakfast and ready to go to the Chrocrhain Jungle to catch that rare Pokemon!

"Pidgeot, Houou come on out!" Ash yelled. "Ok lets do the same thing as yesterday now Misty and Brock go on Houou and Misty don't be retarded this time on Houou because I'm not catching you again!" Ash laughed. "Ok Pikachu lets go, Houou ,Pidgeot lift off!" Ash said. "Hey Houou look out for a Jungle because that's stop #1 !" Brock yelled. "Full speed ahead Houou and Pidgeot!" Ash and Misty yelled. In about 5 minutes our heroes are beginning to see the Chrocrhain Jungle and Pidgeot and Houou land. "Yes were here now where do we go first?" Ash said puzzled. "Why don't you use Chickolita Ash because it comes from the Jungle and it will know where to go?" Brock asked. "Ok, Chickolita go!" Ash cried. But Pikachu is holding Ash back not to let Chickolita to come out! "I know that you two don't get along Pikachu but I have to let it out so we know where to go ok?" Ash said. Pikachu agrees and Ash sends out Chickolita.

"Chickolita will you lead the way please because we don't know where to go?" Ash asked. Chicko Chicko! (It agrees.) "And Ash why don't you let out Hinoroarshi so it can dig under ground and check out things and come back to tell us what it saw?" Misty asked. "And Waninoko because he has a great hearing sense!" Brock added. "Ok, Hinoroarshi, Waninoko come out, Hinoroarshi you dig under ground and bring back information of what you see and tell me and Waninoko listen for that Pokemon!" Ash said. "Wanio, Hinoro!" The Pokemon squealed. And in a flash the Pokemon did what Ash told them to do.

"Wani, Wani, oko!" Waninoko cried. "You hear something Waninoko?" Ash asked. "Poke Gear translate now!" Ash cried. "This Pokemon is saying that it hears something deep in the Jungle and it hears a rare Pokemon!" The Poke Gear translated. "Ok Chickolita lead the way!" Brock said. Swooshhhhhhhhh, Swooshhhhhhhhh! "Hey Ash did you here that sound? Its getting creepy in this Jungle now!" Misty whispered. "Yah I heard it and it is getting creepy I think it was that rare Pokemon, I'm going to call back my Pokemon Chickolita, Hinoroarshi and Waninoko come back quick its and emergency!" Ash yelled. And in a flash the Pokemon husseld back to their Poke balls.

"Pika chu, pii!" Pikachu shrieked. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Ash I think its that Pokemon behind you better look remember it?" Brock said. Mew, Mew, Mew! "Hey its that Mew we saw you fighting Mewtwo when he cloned all those Pokemon trying to get back at humans!" Ash cried. "Mew, M…ew, Mew M…m…ew, Mew , Mew!" Mew said. Poke Gear do your stuff. "Mew is saying it remembers you Ash and some day wants to find Mewtwo and compromise with it and will stay with you until you find Mewtwo!" Poke Gear translated. "Mew will you come with mw on my adventure and help me in the Neo League please?" Ash said. Mew agrees! "Ok Ultra Masterball go!" Ash cried. It was an awesome catch! "Yes I just caught Mew, welcome to the team Mew!" Ash yelled. Pika, Pika! "Congratulations Ash on your catch!" Brock said. "Hey shouldn't you tell Mew that you caught that Mewtwo so it can agree with Mew so they will be friends and live forever!" Misty said. "Yah I will but I don't know if Mew will stay with me because I don't want him to go right away I'll tell him later!" Ash replied. "Ok everybody lets head for Yankichi Valley! Houou, Pidgeot and Mew come on out!" Ash said. "Hey Pikachu do you wan't to ride on Mew it will be fun?" Ash asked. "Pika!" "Ok then Mew Pikachu is going to ride on you is that ok?" Ash said. Mew agrees, and in a flash our heroes board the Pokemon and head for Yankichi Valley!

As Pikachu is riding on Mew, Mew is swirling around in circles looks like Pikachu is having fun! "Pika Pikaaa!" "Isn't that cute Pikachu riding on Mew Ash?" Misty asked. "Sure is!" Ash replied. "Ash Yankichi valley is about 5 minutes from here if we go full speed now!" Brock yelled. "Ok Pikachu come back down here because we are going to go full speed now and I don't want you falling off, Houou, Pidgeot full speed now and Mew come back now!" Ash yelled. And the Pokemon went full speed ahead and in 4 minutes our heroes started to see a glimpse of Yankichi Valley! "Pidgeot and Houou theres the Valley right now full speed!" Ash yelled. "Ash I better tell you something look at the size of that Valley!" Brock said. "Yah whats wrong with it?" As replied. "First of all Valleys aren't that big and second thing is that's not Yankichi Valley!" Brock said confused. "Then what is it?" Ash questioned. "It says its Yoshiirokoko City and it's the biggest city on the map here! We must of missed Yankichi Valley!" Brock yelled. "How could we miss it, it was so close to us!" Ash cried. "Well why don't we just stop in the city and ask for directions, and there is probably a Pokemon Gym there!" Misty said. "Well ok lets go!" Ash said. So Houou and Pidgeot land in Yoshiirokoko City but we see Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty amazed! "This place is huge!" Brock cried. "It sure is look at the size of that restaurant its like the size of the Indigo League Stadium!" Misty replied. "Chuu!" "Where could we find a Pokemon Center in this place?" Ash asked himself. "Hello are you three Pokemon Trainers? I am Ofiicer Jenny of Yoshiirokoko City!" Jenny said. "I was listening to your conversation about the size of this city, well its population is 15, 000,000 people and this city is about 20 Pokemon League Stadiums! So does that answer your question?" Jenny said. "That's amazing Officer Jenny, how long did it take to build it?" Ash said. "I believe it took 15 years to fully complete it!" Jenny replied. "And where is the Pokemon Center? And does this city have any Pokemon Gyms?" Ash said. "The Pokemon Gym for this side of the city is about a mile from here, and as a matter of fact there is 5 Pokemon Centers here and there is alot of Pokemon Gyms! Hmm let me see oh yes there's 6 Pokemon Gyms here!" Jenny replied. "6! Dah!" As Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu fell to the ground! "And at the south end of this City is an Enchanted forest full of Pokemon to catch!" Jenny said. "Ok then lets start working our way through this city!" Ash yelled. "Ahh Ash there is a trolley to the nearest Pokemon Center if you want to take it sometime it will take you to anywhere in this city North, South, East and West all around just go to the front of A Pokemon Center and it will pick you up, the trolley station is right over there if you want a ride!" Jenny said. "Ash lets not because the day is still young and we should explore this city because when is the next time we are going to be here? Lets just walk ok?" Brock asked. "Ok fine we'll walk, thanks anyways Officer Jenny but we are going to walk!" Ash said. "Hey Brock do you want me to show you around the city you will just meet your friends at the Pokemon Center later?" Jenny asked. "Do I ever, sure I'll go see you guys later!" Brock said with goo goo eyes! "What ever!" Ash and Misty said. Officer Jenny waved goodbye. "So where do you want to go first Misty?" Ash said. "Well it would be good if we got a map from that Pokevariety store over across the street." Misty said. "Ok lets cross Pikachu" Ash said. "Hello are you interested in buying some Ultraballs young man? There on sale now for 6 for $25.00 and you look like a perfect Pokemon Trainer to use them?" The clerk asked. "Sure here's the money and could I also get a map of the city?" Ash said. "Sure you can and that will come to $27.00!" The clerk said. "Thank- you and come again!" The clerk thanked Ash. "Ok Misty hers the map you read it so we know where to go ok?" Ash asked. "Ok then lets see there's a huge Pokemon Department store about 3 blocks from here, and there's also a Pokemon Park and its on the other side of the city so where do you want to go?" Misty asked. "Let's go to the department store then because I need to get a few things, and you probably want to shop right?" Ash said. "Sure do I want to get some clothes and a bathing suit there!" Misty said joyfully. "Lets go Pikachu!" Ash said. "Pika Pika!" …..About 15 minutes later.

"Oh my god look at the size of this building it goes past the clouds this is psycho and its like a dream come true to me a mall this huge!" Misty fantasized. "Earth to Misty wake up snap out of it!" Ash chuckled. "Shut up Ash!" As Misty threw him on the ground! "So where are we going to meet after we are done shopping Misty?" Ash asked. "Right on the benches here I better tell you I'll be about 3 hours and after that why don't we eat in that big Poke Café at the top floor of the mall later because this directory says it's a great place to eat?" Misty replied. "Well ok bye Misty, lets go Pikachu!" Ash said. "Now where should we go first Pikachu?" Ash said. "I know lets go to that clothing store because I have to get new clothes ok?" Ash said. Pikachu agrees. "Hello welcome to Yoshironkono's clothing company today we are selling our items for half price and we have the perfect clothes for you so why don't we go see the selection of clothes?" The lady asked Ash. "Well ok and what might your name be?" Ash replied. "Oh I am Jennifer and I am sort of new to this store and what might your name be?" Jennifer asked. "Oh I am Ash I come from the town of Pallet and it's quite a long way from here!" Ash replied. "Ok then Ash lets look at some clothes here and did I mention we cut your hair for free here if you would like!" Jennifer said. "Hey this looks nice!" Ash said. "Ohh that's one of our special item it's a red with white trimming trainers vest that has a Pokeball printing on the back of it, and it also comes with Kaki cargo pants and you can fit that little device that you have there on your wrist on the sleeve of the red coat under the vest, and it also comes with a official Neo league hat that is blue and yellow with another printing of a Pokeball on the front but I think it would look better if you wear it backwards!" Jennifer said. "Ok this women is a ditz!" Ash said to himself. "And you know what else you should do?" Jennifer said. "No really I don't!" Ash sassed. "You should just trim your hair it really is long as you can see if we trim it nice so it would look good with your clothes trust me!" Jennifer said. "You talk too much, but I do need a haircut though so I guess I'll buy this outfit then and ill also get a little trim ok?" Ash said. "Ok then that will be $60.99 ok then?" Jennifer said. "$60.99 are you crazy or something?" Ash yelled. "No." Jennifer replied. "I want to kill this women!" Ash said to himself. "Ok here's the money!" As Ash handed her the money. After Ash left the store he looked like a new person! "Ok Pikachu lets go to the next store! Lets go to that Pokemon Universe store because they have a place where you can just hang out with the Pokemon but no Trainers go in do you want to go in there Pikachu!?" Ash asked. "Pikaa!" Pikachu wants to. "Ok then I'll see you later then Pikachu you have fun I just have to go look for some Trainers stuff I'll come and get you in about 2 hours and then we'll go to that Café with Misty ok bye!" Ash said.

Chapter#6

Now we leave Ash and find out what Misty is up to. "Mrs. I would like to get my hair done so it would match this bathing suit." Misty said. "Ok then my name is Karen and I'll do your hair anyway you want it to be!" Karen said. "Can you make it so that it will always be down and straight? And just a little cut is all I want." Misty replied. "Ok then!" Karen said. After Misty got her hair cut she came out of the parlor she also looked like a new person! 2 hours later.

"Ok Pikachu did you have fun?" Ash asked. "Pika pii!" "Ready to go then?" Ash said. "Lets go meet Misty now." Ash said. "She probably bought slughty clothes!" Ash sassed. "Hi Misty you look so…so!" Ash said. "Pretty I know, you look good too Ash! So are we ready to go to that Café now Ash and Pikachu? I sure am starved lets go!" Misty said. "Here's the elevator Misty lets go up!" Ash said. "ACKK! Why are you pushing the 50th floor are you nuts? Wait a second why am I asking you that I already know!" Ash chuckled. "How would you like it if I kicked the crap out of you? We have to go to the 50th floor because that's where the Café is and it has a awesome view of the city!" Misty replied. "This elevator is making me sick! Misty can I borrow your bag?" Ash said with a queezy face. "No way I'm not letting you puke in my bag are you crazy?" Misty yelled. "Well here we are lets go eat!" Ash said. "Hey Ash do you want to eat at the buffet or the normal menu?" Misty asked. "Lets eat at the table because the buffet looks disgusting!" Ash yacked. "Well if it isn't the loser Ash and his little friends!" The stranger said. "Hey its Gary what are you doing here?" Ash said. "Well I was just passing through how many Neo badges do you have Ash? Because I already have 7!" Gary sassed. "7 badges I only have 1 don't forget you go around in your car that you can finally drive now I like walking but most of the time I fly on my Pidgeot or Houou!" Ash replied. "Houou that Pokemon is like totally rare!" Gary cried. "So I see that those cheerleaders of yours are gone now, they probably took time to think and noticed that they had no future with a person like you!" Misty sassed. "Hey you shut up slught!" Gary yelled. "What did you call me? What did you call me?" Misty whispered. And Ash and Gary got into a fist fight Ash jumped ahead of Misty and gave Gary an upper cut to Gary's jaw which knocked him into the fountain in front of them! "Ash I'm surprised you would do something like that for me!" Misty said. "Well I lo…!" Ash replied. "What was that Ash I thought I heard you say something!" Misty confronted him. "Lets just go and order our food ok?" Ash cried. "I think I am going to get the veggie pizza." Misty said. "And I'll just get a peperonie pizza, and what would you like Pikachu the same as I 'm having?" Ash asked. "Pika!" "Ok then lets order, ahh waiter could we order now?" Ash said. "Sure what would you all like to eat?" The waiter said. "One large pizza with vegetables on half and then just peperonie on the other." Ash replied. "And to drink?" The waiter said. "We'll have 1 coke and 2 iced tea's!" Ash said. "Ok thank-you!" The waiter thanked Ash. 10 minutes later. "This pizza is delicious don't you think so Ash?" As Misty scarfed it down her throat. "I agree don't you think so Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pi pi pi!" "I could eat like a hundred of these, too bad Brock wasn't here, anyways he would just be staring at the waitresses!" Ash chuckled. "You got that right! Um are you going to eat that last piece Ash?" Misty asked. "No I'm too stuffed!" Ash oozed. "You're a pig Misty look how much you ate!" Ash yelled. "So what who else was going to eat it Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty yelled back. "So did you three enjoy your meal and will you people be having our dessert tonight?" The waiter asked. "No thanks, Chu!" They all said. "Where do you want to go now Misty its 6 o' clock now?" Ash said. "Well lets go to the Pokemon Center because they have a huge pool to go swimming in and the water Pokemon are aloud to go in too!" Misty replied. "Do you want to go swimming Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pikaa!" Pikachu says yes so they hop on the trolley because they are too stuffed to walk and go to the Pokemon Center. "Who ever is in first is a rotten egg!" Ash yelled. Of course Misty jumps in first and she finds that Ash is laughing! "Waninoko, Blastoise and Lapras come on out!" Ash yelled. "And Starmie, Staryu, Seaking, Sedra, Vaporeon and Golduck come on out too!" Misty said. In a minute all the Pokemon came out and were swimming.. "Having fun Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pika!" "Hey Ash something is touching me!" Misty shrieked. "Ash… Ash!" Misty said with fear. And Ash came up to the surface with Blastoise, and scared the heck out of Misty! "AHHHHH! What are you crazy you almost gave me a heart attack!" Misty yelled. "I know!" Ash chuckled. "Hey there's Brock, Brock over here!" Ash yelled. "Hey Ash I had the best time in my life with Officer Jenny today! We explored the whole City on her motorcycle and then we went out for dinner I think officer Jenny likes me!" Brock said. "A ha finally Brock makes a girlfriend in five years!" Misty yelled. "Hey shut up Misty! I'll go change in my room and come down to swim!" Brock said.

"Hey Misty don't you think its great that Brock might have a girlfriend?" Ash asked. "Yah I think its great!" Misty replied. "So what do you think we should do later Misty?" Ash said. "Lets just watch T.V. because I'm so tired," Misty replied. "Yah that sounds good because I want to go to that Enchanted Forest on the other side of the city and I should get an early start!" Ash said. "Hi guys I'm back!" As Brock jumps in. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Brock said. "We are going to the Enchanted Forest at the other side of the City." Ash replied. "Oh me and Officer Jenny went past that Forest its humungus! We better bring a lunch!" Brock yelled. "Like how big Brock?" Misty said puzzled. "About the size of Celadon City!" Brock concluded. "Wow that will be fun! I will catch all the Pokemon!" Ash said. "Well Ash aren't you forgetting you don't have many Ultraballs!" Misty sassed. "Well I just go buy some more tomorrow!" Ash yelled. As our heroes are swimming they don't notice that the time is going by in fact 4 hours have gone by! "Ok lets get out of the pool now its 10 o' clock now!" Nurse Joy said. "10 o' clock we didn't notice we were swimming that long!" Ash, Misty and Brock yelled. "Ok Pokemon return!" Ash and Misty said. As our heroes are changing out of their bathing suits Brock says that Ash and Misty look very different but nice.

"Yes I know doesn't my hair look perfect like this and Ash's clothes are cool?" Misty said. "Yes its just I haven't seen Ash in a different style of clothes before!" Brock replied. "Yah I agree with you Brock my style of clothes got a little old so I just went and boght these new clothes and my PokeGear fits right on the sleeve of my shirt below the vest!" Ash concluded. "Lets go upstairs now I'm dead tired!" Misty druelled. "Yes lets go come on Piakchu lets go to our room now!" Ash said. Now that our heroes are asleep what will happen in Ash's Pokemon adventure tomorrow in the Enchanted Forest?


End file.
